Legend of Tila: Reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia
by zeldafan19975
Summary: It was a normal day in my world, when I get the new game Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. As soon as I start playing the game, I black out. When I wake up, I find myself in Link's room! How did I get here? Rated T for language, violence, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**ZF: Hey everyone! zeldafan1997 here and I just wanted to let you know that I have worked hard for the few chapters that are up right now. So I will be making more chapters as it goes on and when I have time. I hope that you don't mind about the pairings I have. The main pairing is LinkXOC. There are other pairings like OCXOC and maybe GrooseXZelda. But this is the only sequel that I will make that has Zelda being with someone else other than Link. Anyways, I have Link here helping me out with the disclaimer. Also, I will be filling the important roles that Zelda is usually in for the sequel. But sometimes she will be in the important roles.**

**Link: Sup people**

**ZF: If he ever goofs off, then I will get Zelda to knock some sense into him.**

**Link: I will never do that**

**ZF: Anyways, off you go Link**

**Link: zeldafan1997 does not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

~Tila's POV~

It was a normal day in my world. I was having Thanksgiving dinner with my cousin and sisters when we heard the doorbell ring. "I got it!" my cousin Kerrie yelled. I walked over to the door with her and she opened the door.

Her best friend Hannah was standing at the door. "Hey Kerrie and Tila! Happy Thanksgiving! Can I come in?" "Sure" I say. So Hannah came in my house. Hannah gave hugs to Kerrie and I and I called out, "Kresa! COME HERE!" My sister came to the door and I introduced her to Hannah.

We went to the table to say a prayer when we heard the doorbell ring again. "I'll get it!" Kresa said. She went to the door and saw a delivery guy with a small package. "Package for Tila Whitaker." Kresa took the package and said, "Thank you." She then closed the door and walks to the table. "Hey Tila, a package came for you. It looks like its from Target or Wal-Mart or something."

"Give me that. I know what it is. Did you hear of the new game that came out? Its called The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword and I have been waiting awhile for it to come out. I am going to play this after we finish Thanksgiving dinner." I said.

So we said our prayers saying what we are thankful for even though we could've stopped it a little while ago. I got mostly mac and cheese, chicken spaghetti, olives, corn, turkey, mashed potatoes, and ham.

Then after I finished, I put my dishes in my dishwasher and got the package out. I opened it and there it was. The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword.

I was so excited that my hands were shaking. _I don't know how its going to turn out._ I thought. I opened the game cover and took the disc out. I turned on my wii and my wii remote with the wii motion plus and inserted the game disc.

I got to the wii menu and then the disc channel. I clicked on start and then waited. "KRESA! KERRIE! HANNAH! COME HERE! I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS!" I yelled.

Then as they sat down next to me, something on the screen popped up and it asked a question in a language that I couldn't understand so I aimed at the first box and clicked it.

Then a tornado came out of the game and we screamed. Then it went black.

* * *

**Well, I have to say, I started writing this on Thanksgiving Day and I just haven't put it up. I am so excited for this story to continue.**

**Link: That part was boring. But I am coming in the next chapter! YIPPEE!**

**ZF: Link! Shhhh! No spoilers! Well, it isn't that much of a spoiler anyways. But anyways, see you next chapter. And please R&R. Bye!**

**Link: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZF: Hey everyone! Zeldafan19975 here with Link!**

**Link: Hi**

**ZF: I heard that my story wasn't posted, but I figured it out, so I will be getting my story updated as soon as I can. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Link: Zeldafan19975 doesn't own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

What happened next, I have no idea, but all I know is that I am in a bed and just woke up from a weird dream.

Flashback

**What happened?** _I thought in my head. Where am I? This place is strange, I have never seen it before. I wonder if this is... no way! It can't be! I thought that it was a video game. I never thought of actually being in the game. I looked around and saw that I was alone._ **Kerrie? Kresa? Hannah? Where are you?** _Then I started crying. I heard a voice in my head and then a roar sounded behind me. I turned around and saw a monster. I screamed. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pulled me away from the beast. I looked behind me and all that I saw was beautiful deep blue eyes._ **"Come with me. You need to get somewhere safe." "Okay."** _I said. Right then, an exit opened and I blocked the light and woke up._

End of flashback

I looked around the room and saw someone else's clothes in the...closet? Is that what they call it in this world? I sit up and I feel a sharp pain in my back. I gasped in pain. Just then the door opened. A guy that looked like the same age as me was walking towards the bed. "Oh good you're awake! How are you feeling?" He asked. "Okay I guess. Where am I?" I replied as I was laying back down. "You are in Skyloft. What's the matter?" He asked after my gasp. "Nothing! Just amazed. Wait... where are my friends?" "They are in their own rooms sleeping. They are doing fine though." He replies.

"Thank you." I say. "Your welcome." When he said those last words, he turned to me and I saw his eyes. _Those eyes, they are just like my dream. The same beautiful deep blue eyes._ I shook my head. "Hey! Where are you going?" I ask. "To see Zelda." He replies. "Who? Can I come with you?" "Zelda has been my best friend ever since I was born. And sure you can come. I am sure she would love to meet someone new." "Thanks. Who knows, maybe we will be best friends like you and her." "Maybe." "Oh wait. I don't know your name." "Its Link." "Tila."

So I walked with Link to the Goddess Shrine. "Who is the statue?" I asked. "Its the Goddess Hylia. She was the one who found Skyloft. Ah, there she is." Link replies. "Who... never mind." I saw a girl playing on a harp. She has blond hair and blue eyes like Link. She was so pretty that she could be the daughter of the goddess Hylia herself. "Hi there! I am Zelda. What is your name?" She asked. "Huh? Wha-oh. I am Tila. I am new here." I answered. "Well Tila, welcome to Skyloft. The most beautiful place in the world." "I got to admit, this is the most beautiful place I have ever seen." I replied. I looked over at Link and saw him blushing. "Why are you blushing?" I ask. "No reason." Link replies. "Anyways Link, today is the big day! Its the 25th annual Wing Ceremony! Are you excited?" Zelda asked. "I am totally pumped up for it to start. I really hope that I beat that bully Groose. He is just showing off for you Zelda. Perhaps a little too much." Link replied. "Yea, about that..." "There you are Zelda! And Link too! I was wondering where you both went!" a mysterious voice sounded.

Link, Zelda, and I turned around and a guy that looked like he was 60 was walking towards us. "Father! Did you sleep well?" Zelda asked. "In fact, yes I did. Thank you for asking." "Link, who is this?" I asked Link. "This is Headmaster Gaepora. He runs the Knight Academy and he is also Zelda's father." "Oh." "Link m'boy! Who is this young lady standing beside you?" Headmaster Gaepora asked. "This is Tila, she is new here." Link replied. "Good morning Tila, I hope that you enjoy the Knight Academy and Skyloft as much as I did when I was your age." "Good morning Headmaster Gaepora. I hope that I will enjoy the Knight Academy and Skyloft. I am excited to see Link take part in the Wing Ceremony today. I really hope that he wins." I said excitedly. "Listen guys, I..." Zelda started again but got interrupted by her father, "This will be an exciting ceremony." "I don't know if he will be able to do it father! Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony! And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today." Zelda said. "No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skill of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it." Headmaster Gaepora said. Zelda, Link, Gaepora and I looked up to the sky as Headmaster Gaepora continued. "As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection." Gaepora said.

He looks back at Zelda and says, "When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the Goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. Ahh, but that first meeting between Link and his Loftwing was extraordinary. The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare, we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped up on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other. And judging by how jealous you were that day, I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird didn't go unnoticed by you, my dear." Gaepora told Zelda.

While they were talking, I saw that Link had a troubled look on his face. "What is it Link?" "I can't sense him." "You can't sense your Loftwing?" "Yea." "This is bad. This is really bad. How are you going to tell this to Zelda? How will she re..." "Listen Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race! Come on! You'll thank me later!" Zelda interrupted. "Wha-at? Zelda! Wait! Tila! Talk some sense into her! Help!" Link pleaded. "Zelda! Stop! He can't sense his Loftwing!" I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen to me. "Hmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there? Oh, I get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me. Off you go!" She says and pushes Link off the edge. "Zelda! Help me!" Link called after he whistled for his Loftwing. "I am coming Link!" Zelda yelled. Zelda caught Link and came back to safe ground. Zelda, Link, and Zelda's Loftwing are breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" I ask Zelda and Link. "Yea. Just shaken up a little." Link replied. "Same here." Zelda said. "Well, we gotta find Link's Loftwing before the Wing Ceremony." I said. "I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later." "Okay." Link and I said. So Link and I went searching for his Loftwing.


	3. Chapter 3

**ZF: Hey everyone! I am back! Sorry about the little delay, but I have been busy and thinking about what I should write in this chapter other than the fact about finding Link's Loftwing.**

**Link: My Loftwing is MISSING? OMG! I need to find him before the ceremony starts!**

**Zelda: Don't worry Link, my dad is postponing the ceremony until you find your Loftwing and I will help too.**

**Link: Phew! Thanks Zel.**

**ZF: Anyways on with the story!**

**Link: Zeldafan19975 does not own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

The first thing that popped into Link's head was, "We have to find Groose! I know that he has something to do with my missing Loftwing!" So that is where we are heading right now. To find Groose. I don't know who this Groose guy is but, judging by the tone of Link's voice, he sounds like a bad person. So I came back to Zelda, who caught up to us after healing her Loftwing, and asked who Groose was and she said, "Groose is a guy that never treated Lik the same as everyone else. I bet that it was because Link got the rare Crimson Loftwing. Everyone knows that Groose wanted the Crimson Loftwing so then he could show it to me but he never did."

"Wow, now I really don't want to see Groose make Link pissed. In fact, I don't want to be anywhere near Groose when I am with Link." I said. "Yea, I learned that the hard way." "What happened?" "Lets just say that there were broken noses and a lot of bruises on Link and Groose. Since then, I have never been with Link around Groose." "Violent much? He needs to control his temper." "Link or Groose?" "Link." I whispered to Zelda. Zelda nodded her head in agreement. "Uh-oh. There's Groose." I heard her say."Better get out of here then." "No. Look!" Zelda pointed to Link. "He is trying to hold back his anger and he is successful, so far." Zelda said. "You're right. You can see him clench his fists. If he clenches them any tighter then he might bleed because of his nails digging into his skin. Uh-oh! He is starting to lose it. Better get in there." I said.

~Link's P.O.V~

Groose is starting to get me frustrated and angry. First he starts talking about someone's bird is being held captive. Then he has started to talk about Zelda. He then says my name and that caught my interest. I walk to him and said, "Hey! Groose! Where the hell did you take my bird?" "Well, if it isn't Link. What are you doing here? Why did you decide to come ask Groose about where your bird is? Isn't he up in the sky with the other Loftwings? No? I wonder where he could be." Groose says. I start to clench my fists. "You bloody know well where my Loftwing is Groose. Tell me or else." I growled. "Or else what puny? What will you do to big strong Groose?"

"I will rip you to shreds!" I yelled at him. "Now you better watch it." Groose said while he pointed a finger at me, "If you don't watch your mouth, then you will have to face me and my gang! Anyways, you'll never find your bird. Without your bird, you won't be in the Wing Ceremony, and if you won't be in the ceremony, then I will have a clear shot at victory! Then I will be able to be with Zelda alone. Hehe. Yes, alone with her will be all that I need to do it."

"Do what may I ask?" said a girly voice. Groose turned around and jumped. There was Zelda and Tila waiting for Groose to answer.

~Tila's P.O.V~

I can't believe she just said that. "I can't believe you just said that Zelda." I told her. "Why do you think that?" she asked. "Because it is obvious that he wants to ki..." "NO! I DID NOT WANT TO DO THAT!" the guy Groose said. "ss you." I finished. "Is that true Groose?" Zelda asked. Groose blushed. "Yes..." he mumbled. "What is that? I couldn't hear you." "Yes." he said. "Oh Groose, um.. that is... the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Zelda pointed at him. "You don't ever call Link names while I am alive! You got that?" "Yes Zelda." "Good! Now can you tell us what happened to Link's bird?" "I-I think..." "You think what?"

"I-I think... I think of nothing. I don't know where his bird went. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell ya! Now, if you don't mind, I need to go practice. Adios!" Groose and his buddies ran to the edge and jumped off backwards. Then I heard three whistles and something else. Groose, on his Loftwing, was talking to me. "Hey ther! Don't hang with that loser. You should hang with me!" "And be a big jerk like you? No thanks!" "Wow! Some strong words from a beautiful young woman!" "If you think that that is going to work, then you can forget it!" I said to him. "Now go away! If you talk to Link in anyway, remember that it will be like you are talking to me that same way!"

I walked to Link and said, "Lets go. I had enough of Groose already and it has only been 5 minutes." Link laughed and gave me a hug. "At least we have something in common." "Yea. We do." I said and smiled. "I will go search for your Loftwing in the sky Link. Maybe I will have more luck that way." "Yea, okay." So Zelda ran off and whistled for her Loftwing. Link released me from the hug and said, "Come on. I don't know where my Loftwing is, but I have a feeling that I will need something to protect myself with." "Okay."

So we started walking to the Knight's Academy when we heard a voice call out, "Hey Link! Come here for a sec!" "I'm coming Pipit!" Link replied. We ran to a guy in a yellow... dress? Or tunic? "Link, what is he wearing?" "He is wearing a knight's tunic. Its yellow because that was the color of the tunic for whoever became a knight that year." "Oh. That makes sense." "Link! Fledge here knows what happened to your bird!" "Really?" We both say. Then we looked at each other. I looked into his eyes and couldn't stop. They're so beautiful. I thought. I snapped out of it and blushed. Then Pipit said, "Go ahead Flege, Tell them what you know."

While Fledge was explaining, I turned back to Link to see that he was still staring at me. I turned back to hear Fledge say, "Groose took your bird to the waterfall." I then said, "Thank you Fledge. We will go there right now." Pipit then said, "You will need a sword to get there I think." "Okay." "Go to the Sparring Hall, which is right behind me." "Thanks." So I turned to Link and saw that he was still staring at me. I sighed. Then I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Hall.

~Link's P.O.V~

With Tila pulling me into the Hall, I thought about how pretty she looked outside. _And her hazel eyes were pretty too._ Why am I thinking of her so much? I have this feeling inside, but I don't know what it is.

~Tila's P.O.V~

We get inside the Sparring Hall and I saw that snapped out of it. I wonder what he was thinking about. _Maybe I should ask him after the ceremony and maybe the ritual. But, why did I blush after looking at him for a while? No way can I fall in love with him. He is not real. Even if he is real, I will break his heart when I have too leave. I care about him too much._ I stared at him and saw how his figure is. He was skinny, with muscles. His nice blond hair and blue eyes makes it more perfect. His legs look like he has been running everyday like I have.

I am sure that he will look good in a tunic. I wonder what color he will wear this year. I think that it should be green. Like all of the other video games. But I like this Link better. Maybe I am falling in love with him after all. I should ask him to go flying after... wait, I don't have a bird. Damn it! How can I get a bi... wait a minute. I can go to the Goddess Statue and wait for one! Perfect! So I snuck out of the Sparring Hall and went to the Statue Goddess. I waited and an Azure Loftwing came down to me. "Wow, that is a beautiful bird Tila." I turned around and saw no one there. Then I turned back and saw Link in my face. "Aah!" I screamed and fell backwards. "Oh my goddesses! Tila! Are you alright?"

"Other than my ass hurting? Yes, I am alright. And thank you." "For what?" "The compliment about my bird." "Oh. Um.. your welcome." "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking for your bird so that you can compete in the Wing Ceremony!" I yelled at him.

"I-I was looking for you! You disappeared and I couldn't find you!" "Well, get going! I'll find Zelda! You keep searching for your bird!" "Okay! See you later!" I get on my bird and fly around. I finally see a blue Loftwing with its rider.

"Zelda!" I yelled. "Tila! You have a Loftwing?" Yea!" "That's great! Now you can experience flying like Link and I!" "I am so excited! Zelda! Can I tell you something?" "Sure." Zelda flew closer. "What is it?" "Should I ask Link to go flying with me after the ceremony?"

"Yea! You totally should. I think that he'll like that." "Okay." "Tila, we should find Link's bird. I think I know where Groose hid it at." "Lets go then!" So Zelda and I flew by the waterfall. "Look! There's Link." Zelda yelled. "Link!" I yelled. "Tila! Zelda! Over here!" Link yelled.

Zelda and I landed by Link. "So, did you enjoy your first flight?" "Totally! It was so much fun! I want to fly everyday!" "Girls! I can sense my Loftwing nearby! He is very..." "He is very...?" "Huh? What? Oh! Close. He is very close." "That is great!" "Lets go!"

We followed Link and then when we turned the corner I yelled, "Link! There he is!" "Lets go free him!" So I run to the fence. Link followed behind me and Zelda behind him. I look at the ropes and try to untie it. "These ropes are too strong. I can't untie them. Try using your sword Link!"

"On it!" Link cut the ropes and the wooden beams fell and his Loftwing is finally free. I sigh in relief. All of a sudden I hear a voice, but it was faint. "What?" I say out loud. Link and Zelda turned to me with a questioned look. "Sorry. Hey Zelda! You should go tell your father that we found Link's bird. I will fly here with Link to make sure that his Loftwing is fine."

"Okay, but you better do it quickly." "Alright. Ready Link?" "Yea. Um... lets go." "See you later Zelda!" "See you Tila! See you Link!" Link and I ran off the edge and whistled. Then our Loftwings caught us. "Alright Link! Time to see if your bird is doing fine!"

So Link did a few laps, a few charges, a few dives and hovering. "Your bird looks fine to me Link. Don't you think?" I yell at him from far away. "He is working like a charm! He is in perfect conditions for a race! I am ready!" Link and I were flying back to Skyloft when I spoke.

"Hey Link?" "Yea Tila?" "Well, I-I w-was w-won-wondering if y-you w-want t-to g-go flying w-with me a-after t-the c-c-cerem-m-mony?" "What? What are you saying?" "Well, I was wondering if you want to go flying with me after the ceremony."

"Sure Tila. I would love to." Link and I got back to Skyloft when he remembered some lucky charm was in his room. "I'll be right back. Okay?" "Yea. Take your time."

* * *

**So that is the third chapter! I hoped you like it.**

**Link: Yay! I got my Loftwing back! And you got a pretty Loftwing!**

**ZF: I swear Link, sometimes you act like a little kid.**

**Link: I am just happy.**

**ZF: I am still mad that you scared me and made me fall on my ass. That hurt!**

**Link: Well that is what you get for sneaking out of the Sparring Hall.**

**ZF: Well anyways, R&R please!**


End file.
